XCIX
by 8MilesThatWay
Summary: Bolt becomes a super dog with powers he's not familiar with. Against eight other dogs called the Major K9s, Bolt is also against the army and the infected dogs who spread their virus across the nation. Also an enemy, Bolt never thought he would meet.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the city of Los Angeles, the streets were cracked, littered with garbage and newspapers. Cars were smashed, broken or abandoned on the highways and roads. Buildings, shops and homes were empty with smashed windows, broken down doors and blood covered on the walls to floors. Roadblocks, sandbag barriers, military lamp posts, soldiers and K9s were the only things that roamed L.A. The entire city had been evacuated because of an infection spread through the city and it was now currently sweeping through the entire country. The infection wasn't quarantined because the holders of the virus were an unlikely suspect: canines. Dogs. Man's best friend was now man's worst enemy.

Throughout all of America was sending out updates from the government, _"Updating news of the story we brought you earlier_,_ we learned the virus called the K-9 in dogs is beginning to spread to every major city from Los Angeles, California to Dallas Texas. The U.S. army has been called in and doing all they can..."_

_"The Canadian and Mexican borders have already been quarantined before the infection could reach Washington or Arizona. The President has stated..."_

_"...skin inflammation, disfigured teeth, complete loss of fur and beyond rabid. They are stronger than average dogs. They move faster than a cheetah. This wasn't some random infection; illegal animal testing has been done to these poor animals and now we are paying for it."_

_"These infected canines are hard to keep track of because they have no plan, they don't know where they are going, and they are not organized. They are infecting every dog they meet and there are many strays in every major city; could have been hundreds in Los Angeles that came to be infected plus the ones with homes..."_

_"No one knows exactly where this canine epidemic began but for now is main concern is to keep evacuating the people and the non-infected animals..."_

_"This just in we have learned a white Shepherd codenamed XCIX has been sighted in the locations of Vegas, Utah and..."_

_"XCIX has injured many soldiers is aiding into destroying our country. We already have weapon experts working on how to end this war against these freaks."_

_"The dog was playing a hero in a television show but now XCIX has become the first canine in history to be Public Enemy Number 1. The current owner of the white Shepherd, 17 year old, Penny Dowel..."_

_"It appears the White Shepherd has evolved from the virus and is becoming more and more lethal. I personally have been involved in animal testing for years and I haven't seen anything like this. If we can't kill it, we should capture it and use it to our advantage. Have you seen what that thing can do? America has got its trophy and that trophy is named XCIX."_

_"Do you believe XCIX has the ability to infect?"_

_"That remains unclear. Though it doesn't have any fur loss or deformed teeth. We have footage of what this dog has done; jumping great heights, surviving bullet wounds, running up buildings! It knows what its doing because it was trained to handle danger and it's using its new found abilities to aid itself. What if we manage to bring it in alive? We could use whatever is in that dog's blood to help us end this chaos."_

_"Miss Penny Dowell had this to say: 'His names not XCIX...it's Bolt. I don't know who or what made him into what he is today but he was missing for a few days before the tragedy began to happen back in L.A. I know he's not a monster...he loves me. He could have killed me with the things I've seen him do but instead he guided our family to the evacuation point with those infected dogs lurking around. Yes, he did attack the soldiers there, only because once they tested him for any sign of infection, they tried to take him away from me. That's the only thing about Bolt is that people can't seem to realize...he believed I've been in danger from so many people he became more like a guard dog to me._

_He's a real superdog now and you can't stop him when he's determined to find what he's looking for. He knows whoever or whatever made him into what he is isn't right; he's not the enemy! He just wants to come home. He wants to fix this problem and the army isn't helping him by trying to shoot him on sight. I know Bolt and he knows I'm OK where I am. So he must be trying to help us and make things right so he and everyone else can go back home. I love Bolt and the best thing for him is for everyone to leave him alone while he's figuring out how to help. He isn't going to hurt anybody unless he's provoked. It's the same thing for every dog, cat and any other animal.' "_

_"Though this epidemic is spreading more rapidly everyday, Major Reading tells us that everything is under control.' "_

A black paw suddenly slammed onto the radio_, _crushing it to pieces_. _A black Pitbull Terrier wearing a thick, white spiked collar around its neck with the name engraved on the metal plating was: _Shady_. The dog seemed ordinary except portions of its fur and skin was gone around his rib cage, back of the neck all the way up to his missing right ear. Along with the damage done to the dog, the entire right side of his muzzle was nothing but teeth showing. Instead of bone under his skin; metal alloy was its entire skeleton.

"Punks," he spat angrily, staring at the broken pieces.

The Pitbull was in a large room filled with highly valuable objects and furniture; vases, paintings and leather couches. Staring out of a large window with the chaotic city in front of him. Growling furiously, he went over to a middle aged man lying on the floor and bleeding heavily from bite wounds. Gripping the man's ankle with his teeth, the man let out a painful yell as the Pitbull began to drag him towards the open elevator inside of the room; two heavily armored soldiers were unconscious inside of it already. Releasing the man on the floor, the Pitbull walked out and went to hit the button with his paw to close the doors; another thing the humans decided to do on what was left of his brain. They 'upgraded him.'

"All aboard! Next stop: the basement! Ha ha!" he said loudly as the doors closed. Thrusting his paw into the doors and then forced his head through the doors and stared at the cables coming from the ceiling. Taking a leap at the cables, he snatched them with his teeth and with his heavy weight, swung back onto the floor with the cables being held in his teeth. The elevator was now being held up from the Pitbull's teeth until he started chewing on the cables for a few seconds and then they snapped making the elevator drop all the way to the floor.

"I'll MEET YOU DOWN THERE!" He shouted after them as it fell all the way to the ground.

**_8_**

A black, middle aged man dressed in a black dress shirt, tie and pants in the New York's FBI Department was passing by many police officers who were all in a rush of doing their job. Carrying a large file in hand, the man opened a door leading into a small interrogation room where there was a prisoner sitting in the shadows wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. Dropping the file on the steel table, the man opened the file and began reading the information.

"7 year old male, Great Dane. Holds a tongue shaped like a T-Rex, two feet in length and drools pure acid. Last seen in California, Diablo Canyon Nuclear Power Plant. Codenamed: Venom."

Throwing the prisoner a picture, he looked down to see a black and white photo of a large sized, black Great Dane with a tongue like a lizard.

"Next up, 9 year old male, Doberman Pinscher. Has the characteristics of a vampire, bites the neck of the K9s and humans and drinks their blood for his nourishment. Incredible speed and difficult to keep track of. Last seen in Midland, Texas. Codenamed: Vamp."

Tossing over another picture, this time showing a cropped Doberman with blood on its face, sharp teeth and dark eyes.

"3 year old male, American Pit bull Terrier. Entire skeleton replaced with a solid metal; stronger than steel. Very smart, very intelligent but also very crazy. Likes to play with his victims as if they're chew toys before he makes the kill. Last seen in Las Vegas. Codenamed: Frankenstein."

Passing the picture, displaying a young Pit Bull holding an M4 carbine in its mouth, bullet wounds in its body and right ear missing, revealing a part of it's metal skull.

"8 year old blue and black Saarlooswolfhonds; neither of the two are far apart from each other. The blue one has the ability to become part of any body of water; been giving us a lot of trouble to take down. The black one: ability to cover its entire body with a hard, rock like substance. Last seen in Salt Lake City, Utah. Code names: Liquid and Solidus."

A far away photo shot of the two Wolf Hounds running in the mountains.

"8 year old female, White Shepherd. Looked to be just a sweet dog, but when a soldier tried to move her into a cage, she transformed into a beast. Grows to be about six feet tall, eyes turn red, fur changes black and becomes wolf-like. Uses the new length of her tail as a whip and to strangle soldiers and K9s. Last seen in Kansas, Kansas City. Codenamed: The Beauty and the Beast."

A photo of a normal White Shepherd and a photo of a large, black and wolf-like dog with a tail three times as long of the one on the first picture.

"7 year old female, Doberman Pinscher. Like Liquid and Solidus; this one is never too far from Vamp. Seems to hold no trace of the K9 virus but no bullet can hit her; soon as the bullet comes near to her, it flies another direction. Codenamed: Fortune."

A photo of a Doberman Pinscher with floppy ears instead of cropped ones like Vamp.

"Now the true freak of the group. Male Rottweiler, age unknown. This dog has three heads attached to one body. Unable to die from bullets or explosives, always manages to regenerate no matter what we hit with it. Last seen in Colorado, Denver. Codenamed: Cerberus."

The photo of a three headed Rottweiler, front paws on the back of a dead soldier and teeth bearing.

"Last but not least, 7 year old male, White Shepherd. Similar to Vamp, Frankenstein, Solidus and Cerberus. This one regenerates, covers itself in metal armor or makes spikes, blades appear from anywhere on his body. Speed, intelligence and all. We believe he's not done surprising us. Also has been reported to be fighting with the Major K9s, but also attacking soldiers and civilians. Last seen in Las Vegas. Codenamed: XCIX."

The photo was of a white Shepherd stepping out from a casino with its focused on something to its left.

"All these major K9s came from around California and they're all getting closer and closer to the other side of the state. And none of the soldiers are doing a good job keeping them contained and stopped; which brings me to you, Jack Dowel. Before your incarceration you were the one of the top five assassins the world; the most deadly with that suit you designed. We want to put you back in the streets and we want you to take out Vamp, Frankenstein, Venom and all those other freaks. We want you to do what you do best: Kill them all."

"You seem to know a great deal of my abilities," the prisoner said with a deep voice, looking up at the Detective's face. "So you must know I gave up my freedom voluntarily. Now what you don't seem to know is that I can have my freedom back anytime I choose." The handcuffs that were on the prisoner suddenly fell to the floor. "So tell me, Detective Rocks," he said, putting his free hands on the table. "What can you offer me in exchange?"

Just then the door behind Detective Rocks opened up and a blonde haired woman dressed in a black suit stepped in the room with another file.

"Katherine Cage," said Rocks, smiling as Cage walked towards Jack Dowel. "Perfect timing."

Dropping two more files in front of Jack, she sat down beside Rocks and stated, "Gray Fox."

"That man is dead," Jack laughed.

"These photos were taken yesterday," explained Cage. "The man you killed was his brother. Gray Fox is alive and well."

"No, that's impossible!" Jack barked, ripping the file open and looking at the pictures.

"We have reason to believe tht Gray Fox is responsible for this K9 virus. You want him, you got him."

Slamming the file down, Jack looked at the other file and opened it, revealing a photo of a red headed, and teen aged girl with the male White Shepherd he saw in the other file.

"XCIX is your daughter's dog," said Cage. "Penny Dowel is in a safe place but where XCIX goes, no one is safe."

Dropping the file, Jack stood up snarling and stridden towards the door.

"Leave no survivors." Cage stated. "Understand? None."

"Dowel are you listening?" Rocks inquired, standing up. "Find Gray Fox and the Major K9s and finish them!"

"Jack Dowel is dead," he said, wrenching the door open and turning around to face Rocks showing in the light his short black hair, goatee and black eyes. "My name, is Scorpion."

**_8_**

Standing at the top of a giant building was the White Shepherd, Bolt looking down at the city that been taken over by the K9s. Like every other place he passed, almost everything was either broken or destroyed and the people who lived here were now all gone.

_"My names is Bolt. They call me a monster, a killer and codename: XCIX. I am all of these things."  
_

Stepping off the building, Bolt fell fifty feet before landing on the roof of a taxi and crushing it. Looking down the blood stained city without a scratch on him, he started running down the street, passing sandbag barricades, wrecked military and other kinds of vehicles.

_"Three weeks ago a virus called the K9 virus was released into America. I was given a new type of injection called the K99 in a secret underground base; I woke up in a morgue. Trouble was already happening before I could escape. The ones responsible for this is somewhere in this country and so now I hunt, I kill and I consume. __The majors K9s are obsessed on finding the scientists that made them into what they are. But I still got a job to do."  
_

Running up the side of another building, Bolt began jumping from rooftop to rooftop and disappeared from sight.

* * *

_You about to journey into the mind of a psychopath killer_  
_ Blood spiller, mentality much iller_  
_ than you could ever imagine in your wildest dreams_  
_ You'll feel his pain and his silent screams_


	2. Chapter 1: What's Sad and What's Funny

**What's Sad and What's Funny**

Locked up in a cage, in the back of a semi-truck, Bolt was lying with his head on his paws as he listened to the sound of the wheels rolling outside. There was no light in the back and it was the only thing Bolt could listen to while he had his worries flooding his mind. The truck had been driving for nearly an hour now and Bolt was already concerned for Penny when she would find out he disappeared but now, he was becoming afraid for his own life. Why am I afraid though? Bolt thought; he never feared for his own life. Once walking in the alley with Mittens and then suddenly caught by two men who cut his collar off, brought him to a massive garage, loaded in a truck along with many other dogs and now on the way to a place he may not return from. Bolt remembered being in a situation like this before and he wouldn't have gotten out of it if it wasn't for Rhino, his hamster friend; no one seemed able to help this time. And it wasn't like two men were driving this truck for an hour, filled with all kinds of dogs to take them all to the pound.

Why would someone want so many dogs to move? Bolt wondered lifting his up and looked around at the ones he could barely see around him. From what he could make out, some of them were average looking pure and mixed breeds; the reason on why they were all here was unclear. If anything Bolt didn't want to know what the future had in store for him and the others.

"Where do you think these people are taking us?" a scared, female voice spoke out from Bolt's far left, perking up his ears, Bolt shifted his eyes over to where he heard the voice. "Does anyone have any idea?"

Some ignored the question, looked over in her direction like Bolt did and some answered with unsure answers.

_"Maybe we're being moved out of the city for some kind of special," a male dog said._

_"Probably...uh...I don't know," another replied hopelessly._

"Look at the facts," said an annoyed male voice from beside Bolt. "They rounded up quite a bit of us and the punks who are driving have been escorting us for a long time now. Obviously whatever is planned for us must be illegal. Which leaves me guessing that we are either going to become from hounds to lab rats, forced dog fighters or it could be something worse; use your imagination."

"Wait! What do you mean?" inquired Bolt, trying to look over at the dog; suddenly feeling more alert.

The dog didn't answer for a moment. Then taking a deep breath, he answered. "You sure you want to know what possibly lies ahead?"

A little thrown off by the answer being that question, Bolt began wondering if he really _did_ want to know. "Have you been through this kind of thing before?" he decided to ask instead.

"No," the dog answered grimly. "But I have met a few who have been through the pain and the torment."

"What happened to them?"

"One Shepherd mix dog I knew...Rodney. He was a project for some college up in Utah and he was always a happy guy. They cut him open just for abdominal exploratory and stitched him back up; he was still happy when he woke up. The bad part was the idiots didn't stitch him up properly, later on some of his insides were hanging out of his body...he lived and he still was able to be happy in that place...still happy, can you believe that?" He asked, now speaking with a furious tone. "He couldn't walk for a more than a week and he still managed to wag that stupid tail of his. After that week he was under anesthesia...they broke his leg...repaired it with a steel pin. After that Rodney was in constant pain; he couldn't manage his walks. His resiliency gone, despite antibiotic treatment, he never recovered completely. His leg remained all stiff and swollen. Finally after one afternoon, his tail stopped wagging. Those scum put him to sleep."

"How did you find out about...all that?" Bolt asked.

"He was my brother," He answered simply. "Out of the six of us it was just me and him who stayed together until got picked up and taken to the pound. Later on he got adopted, believing he found a home; instead he found pain and torture."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Bolt, feeling bad for this dog.

"It's basically nothing to what happened to a Pit bull I knew for a while. I was living somewhere in California when he got picked up; only it was the wrong type of person who got him. The guy who got him turned him into an underground dog fighter. I haven't seen or heard from him since he was crying to me through a chain link fence." The anonymous dog let out a sigh. "I guess I sort of knew it was only a matter of time that something similar would happen to me."

Unsure of what to say, Bolt chose to remain silent like the others around him. The dog didn't seem to want to continue the conversation anyway since he didn't speak another word for the remainder of the journey into the unknown.

**_8_**

Staying wide awake for the long trip, Bolt felt the truck abruptly stop and then began to feel like it was going down an elevator or some kind of lift. What felt like a five minute wait, the truck made a small slamming noise onto the ground.

"Don't you just love human nature?" said the dog, Bolt spoke to from earlier. "Call it evil what men do."

Keeping his focus on what was going on outside of the truck, Bolt kept his ears sharp to listen for any word of their whereabouts. Wherever they were, he was sure it was a long way from home because the ride here was hours long. All he managed to hear was muffled voices until seconds later the back of the truck opened to reveal that they were all in a rather small underground hangar with a large elevator at the end of the room. One thing that caught Bolt's eye was a giant logo painted on the floor of a clawed dogs paw print and a name written in bold letters across it.

**K9 Corps.**

Looking back up, Bolt saw the logo was on the middle of the elevator and on the chest pocket the man's jacket; Bolt couldn't recall seeing the man from when he was captured. He must have come from the elevator. Climbing into the back of the truck with a clipboard in hand, the man started writing as he checked the numbers displayed on the front of the cages. A few stayed quiet as the man got close to them; others barked or growled heavily like Bolt did when he came in front of him. His instincts dismissed the fear lingering inside of him and replaced it with uncontrollable rage. No longer afraid, he forcibly tried to break out of his confinement and unleash himself on the men who snatched him away from his home and family. Thrashing and barking automatically started the other dogs to do the same.

"Shut up!" shouted the man, kicking in Bolt's poking out snout.

Doubling back in his cage, feeling his blood boiling and fur up, Bolt ceased his useless barking but remained in his untouchable position. Keeping his mood the way his mind told him, Bolt watched and waited as the dogs were all being rolled out of the truck on a flatbed cart. When it came to be his turn, Bolt knew there was nothing he could do to until he was let out of the cage. Lined up against the wall with the rest, Bolt saw the truck had indeed been lowered down here with the wide elevator lift under it. Though it looked to be a problem for later, he had to wait for his move. Waiting is the only option for now he thought. Because sooner or later whatever these men planned to do with him required him to be out of this enclosure. Didn't it?

Hearing a sudden snickering, Bolt glanced over to his right to meet the metal plated wall of his cage but he knew the dog beside him was finding something funny.

"What's so funny?" Bolt inquired.

"What's funny...?" asked the dog, speaking with a slight humorous tone. "We're all dead, that's what! In the end of all of this we'll be dead and I can't think of anything funnier than this. In fact, I find everything funny."

"Try and stay calm," said Bolt, trying not to let his fear take him again. If he let that happen, his hope would be next to go. "There has to be a way out of here. I had training to handle dangerous situations like this."

"That doesn't change a damn thing!" snapped the dog, dropping the laugh. "This place will be my deathbed...along with yours. Even if you do live through the twisted experiments they're going to do you, you won't be the same," He said grimly. "I may be the last dog you're talking to and we can't even see each other's faces. What's your name at least, tell me your name...please?"

"It's Bolt.'

"Nice name," complimented the strange dog. "I'm Alcatraz...you have a person name you?"

"Yes," stated Bolt.

"That's cool."

Bolt waited a moment, expecting the strange dog to ask another question or say something about his life. For some unknown reason to him, Bolt didn't want the talk to end. But apparently the dog had nothing more to say to him. Opening his mouth to speak, Bolt found he couldn't think of anything to say or ask; like his brain had went numb. But he could tell himself something: nothing about this was funny. Nobody in their right mind would ever find dogs facing death by man's hand funny.

A few moments later, the elevator doors suddenly opened to reveal a man with short wavy hair, blue eyes and a small beard growing around his face; dressed in a black dress shirt and pants and a white lab coat with the K9 logo stitched on the right arm and chest pocket. Walking up to the men standing by the truck, he was given the clipboard and started reading through it as he walked down the row of lined up dogs. Bolt's anger started to take over him again as the scientist drew closer to him. As soon as he stepped in front of him, Bolt reacted by forgetting where he was and jumped head first into the front of his lock up. Noticing the sudden attempt from Bolt, the scientist knelt down to meet Bolt's snarling face that looked ready to kill.

Chuckling, he stood up, wrote something on the clipboard and walked back to the man wearing the K9 jacket and handed it back to him. Without any words said, the scientist headed back to the elevator as the other man brought the cart over to Bolt and lifted him onto it and began pushing him into the elevator where the scientist was patiently waiting. With the other two men coming in the elevator too, Bolt started feeling scared again as the doors closed and they started going down. Never in his entire life had he felt so vulnerable to another human as when he was locked in a cage.

Looking up at the numbers leading from the first floor, Bolt didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he suddenly began hearing voices as they got lower.

_"Bolt! Come here boy!"_

Second Floor...

_"Don't worry about me, Bolt. I'll be home soon."_

Third Floor...

_"You're just a normal dog, but compared to the things you have done, you really are a hero."_

Fourth Floor...

_"I'll never lose you again, Bolt..."_

Fifth Floor...

_"I love you."_

With the elevator coming to a stop, Bolt could no longer hear the voices of the ones who loved him and he loved back. The doors opened again to reveal a small science lab with all the basic things Bolt remembered seeing on the television and also his old shows. The only things that were different was diagrams of dogs bodies, skeletons and on the wall behind the computer desk, there was nine, black leather, single spiked collars hanging on hooks.

"Get the dog ready," the scientist growled as he walked into the lab and up to a metal box with a combination lock on the front of it.

Complying to the order, the man took Bolt over to a large steel table with leather straps on the edges, one of the men slowly unlocked the cage. Seizing his chance with the unlocked cage, Bolt charged out and brought his jaws down on the arm of the man who let him out. Ignoring the painful scream coming from the man, Bolt squeezed as hard as he could into the arm while the other men abruptly seized Bolt around his neck, making him unable to draw breath. Forced to release the man's arm, Bolt reluctantly let go but the men continued to hold Bolt around his neck and picked him up to slam him down on the table. Tightening two straps over his back, Bolt became completely immobile, and lastly, a muzzle was placed over face.

"The son of a bitch mangled my arm!" exclaimed the man, holding his profusely bleeding arm.

"You can go now," the scientist said with his back turned to them.

"What are you doing with this dog anyway?" asked one of the men.

"You can go now," he repeated with a bite of impatience in his voice. "You will receive your money on the second floor. Oh, and Professor Reader, you can stay here." The two men left in the elevator with no more questions asked.

"Jackson, what have you done?" the man in the jacket named, Reader accused to the scientist as he held up a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid. "That is not a cure for the K9 virus. You said you were working on a cure!

"This is something better than a cure, Reader," replied the scientist, Jackson. "I call it the XCIX."

"XCIX?"

"Roman numerals for 99," explained Jackson. "In other words: the K99. I've been working on it for months and now the last thing to do," motioning towards Bolt, "is test it."

Bolt listened to every word and figured whatever that blue liquid in the syringe was going to do; it couldn't be good for him for him. He couldn't stand or move his legs as the scientist, Jackson came closer to him; growling in fear was his only defense. Though it helped in no way because one swift move from Jackson, the needle penetrated his neck and the liquid entered Bolt's bloodstream. Letting out a yelp of pain, Bolt quickly started feeling strange on the inside. Then slowly, his heart beating began lagging and lagging until it completely stopped in his rib cage.

* * *

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing what is real_


	3. Chapter 2: Taking and Running

**Taking and Running**

In a giant conference room with a large projector screen in front of a large crowd of the K9 Corps soldiers and scientists, listening to Professor Jackson's words as they watched the pictures on the screen being displayed.

_"We initiated the development of the K9 serum as a countermeasure to these pirated weapon forces. The only thing that is truly capable of taking down another K9 is of course- another K9. As we continue to figure out a way to cure the side effects of the K9 injection, the other types of K9s will no longer be a threat. The blind rush on making soldier dogs will be contained, and it will be the K9 Corps, and our Major K9s that accomplish this. At the moment every industrialized nation on the globe knows the specifications for the Black Dog project. Worse yet, so do a number of rogue states. They are all working on making their own soldier dogs to compete against the others in the making. The world is about to see a swarm of these Black Dog derivatives."_

The projector screen turned to show a picture of men working on the body of a sedated Doberman, a metal paw with it's skin and fur being stitched back over it and the muzzle of of a Great Dane with a long and reptilian tongue hanging out of it._  
_

_Our work though, does more than solving the K9 problem; we do much more than that. It is confirmed that the eight different prototypes are proving to be a success and will be ready for use in time. Our K9s will render all other Black Dogs obsolete. Nations building up their own K9 force will think twice about their plans to use their failed K9s against us. And I promise you; just more time on our research will solve all our problems. The shift in the balance of power will mean a new world order. And we the K9 Corps will play a central role."_

_The screen turned back into the K9 Corps logo._

_"I have a son...and it is my greatest wish never to have him, or his children experience the horror of nuclear war. The K9 serum is a powerful injection for our dogs, unlike the Black Dog. The injection causes them to be smarter and more aware of their surroundings and enemies. It is the ultimate weapon and it is yours to make it be so. I'd like you all to think about what that means. The side effects: skin inflammation, fur loss, deformed teeth and insanity is just a problem that will soon be taken care of and then they will be ready for battle. I have great confidence in my team that we will find a cure. That's all for now. Dismissed," Professor Jackson finished with a salute to the men._

As they returned the salute to their boss, the sound of someone clapping came from a short distance. Looking around confused, the source of the clapping came from a man walking up to Professor Jackson along with a full grown Black Shepherd at his side. Dressed in a black trench coat and western attire clothing along with boots and sunglasses; the mysterious man looked to be in his fifties with his long gray hair, and moustache.

"Excellent speech my friend," said the old man, speaking with a Russian accent. Coming to a halt and now a short measure away from the Professor. "Gift of the silver tongue. They say it is the mark of a good commander- and of a liar. Americans are too in love with the sound of their own voice...to speak the truth."

"Identify yourself!" demanded Professor Jackson as ten soldiers came out in front of him and pointed their guns at the man.

"I am Adamaska," answered the man. "Also called: Gray Fox."

"What do you want?"

"The K9 formula will be quite useful," said Gray Fox happily, stepping a little closer.

"What do you plan to do? Steal the K9?" inquired Pofessor Jackson..

"Steal? No. No. I'm taking it back."

Before Professor Jackson could reply, an younger but clearly old man appeared out of nowhere, seized his arm around his neck and held a small handgun at his head. With a short marine haircut and wearing a thick coat, the man pulled him back away from the soldier's guns now being pointed at him.

"Nobody move! Understood?" Gray Fox announced, pulling out a small remote out from under his coat and held it high up in the air. "This base now holds enough SEMTEX to collapse inside of the desert at the touch of this button." The soldiers slowly began to inch away from Gray Fox. "That's right," he said. "No one has to die needlessly." Russian soldiers suddenly swarmed in, carry AK-47 rifles, dressed in desert colored camouflage and ski masks. Surrounding around the K9 Corps soldiers and scientists, all having their guns up while the rest joined Gray Fox and the other Russian. "We're nearly at the target. Search every floor and bring back a blood sample of a K9, any valuable documents and that White Shepherd dog's too. I want that Shepherd's blood." A few of the Russian soldiers nodded and ran out of the room.

"How do you know of the White Shepherd?" accused Jackson.

"You should have been more careful on who you trust," responded Gray Fox, petting his Black Shepherd on the head. "On second thought, you can't trust anyone these days can you?"

**_8_**

Two Russian soldiers were going down in the elevator until it finally came to the last floor. The doors opened to reveal the deceased White Shepherd, Bolt on a steel table in front of metal storage lockers. Carrying a metal briefcase and syringe in their hands, they walked straight up to Bolt's body.

_"What does Gray Fox want with the dog's blood?"_

_"Jackson has apparently injected this Shepherd with something," _replied the Russian soldier.

_"A different form of the K9?_"

_"Maybe."_

Holding up the syringe, the Russian soldier stuck inside Bolt's neck and withdrew a large amount of blood. Once they were done, the needle full of Bolt's blood was safely stored inside the briefcase. About to turn away, Bolt suddenly opened his eyes and shot up. Drowsy and confused, Bolt looked up to see the two now scared Russians slowly backing away with the briefcase in one of their hands.

"Get the hell out!" one of them yelled as he turned run back to the elevator with his comrade right behind him.

Stumbling over the edge of the table, Bolt fell flat on his side. His vision was somewhat fuzzy and his legs were feeling weak.

**_8_**

"What do you intend to do with the K9?" Professor Jackson angrily questioned the man, pointing the gun to his head. "Sell it on the streets?"

"The technology that gave birth to the K9 was Russian," growled the Russian. "Developed by us!"

"What do you intend to do?"

The Russian forced the gun harder on Jackson's head. "Mother Russia will rise again and the K9, is the key."

"I regret to inform you," Gray Fox suddenly began, stepping away from the Russian, "that I have no intention of selling the K9. As I said: I came to take it back."

'Gray Fox! You? Have you sold us out?"

"No hard feelings, Colonel," Gray Fox replied with his back turned to him. "But Mother Russia can rot for all I care!"

"Since when, Gray Fox? When did you turn?"

"I'm glad you noticed Comrade," replied Gray Fox, sounding grim. "I abandoned 'her' during the Cold War."

"Aargh!"

"Isaac, you will die here!"

"Damn you!" the Russian shouted, pushing Jackson away and aimed his gun at Gray Fox. Gray Fox threw off his trench coat, revealing three revolver guns on his belt and chest along with a belt of bullets. Coat flying between the two enemies, Gray Fox fired off three shots through the coat, hitting Professor Jackson and the Russian man in their torsos. "Traitorous dog," he growled as he fell to his knees and hit the floor dead along with Professer Jackson.

"Isaac," said Gray Fox, dropping his revolver gun. "Looks like you were long overdue for retirement." A couple of the Russian soldiers suddenly reacted by aiming their guns at him. Before either of them could pull the trigger, Gray Fox pulled out another gun and shot them all dead. Twirling his guns around his fingers, he thrust them back into his holsters and then the two Russian soldiers came sprinting back into the room to deliver the briefcase to Gray Fox. "Shows over!" he announced, taking the case and lifting up the remote. "If you wish to live, I suggest you run now! This floor of the base is only a mile underground! You can yet make it out of here safely if you run for your lives!"

Pressing the button on the remote, explosions went off all around the base. The ground began to quake as the soldiers and Russians began to run, but before Gray Fox departed, he pointed his gun at the Black Shepherd's head, muttering, "Sorry, old friend."

BANG!

**_8_**

Back in the lower regions of the base, Bolt had regained strength in his legs and found a door to the side of the room with a window, showing him a staircase leading to the upper levels. Before he could figure a way out of the door, explosions went off around him and was thrown off his feet and sent flying into the metal lockers. Pain shot through his back for a few seconds and quickly disappeared before he got back up. "What was that? Where did the pain go? Bolt thought, feeling totally unharmed. "What did that man do to me?"

BOOM!

Another explosion making Bolt snap out of his confusion and start running for his life. Running out of the now busted down door, he quickly began racing up the metal stairs. Heart pumping with adrenaline, the threatening shake of the stairs was making Bolt worried that they would crumble to the ground and take his life. Nearing the top of the stairs, Bolt tried picking up his speed and surprisingly found himself moving faster than he usually did; he was speeding! Almost at the last door, hopes high, the foothold began collapsing underneath down with the stairs, Bolt tried to make it to the last step but the whole thing suddenly went under in the flames.

Desperately scratching at the walls as he fell, Bolt became engulfed in the flames for a moment until he unbelievably found himself being able to sprint up the wall. As he made up the wall, he broke through the first door he was able to get to. The scene in front of him was a large burning science lab and at the side of the room was a giant steel door broken off it's hinges and multiple bloody paw prints on the floor leading out of the room and into the burning hallway. In there, the hall had rubble all over the floor, wires hanging from the ceiling and chunks of the walls blown apart.

At the end of the hall, Bolt came to see something that looked to be a dog but also something less. It had the body of a Labrador, floppy ears and long tail; only it had no fur and it's skin was burnt black and red. Eyes pure black and teeth sharp, jagged and deformed. Drooling on the floor, the canine met Bolt's eyes for a second and abruptly started charging towards him like a speed of a raging cheetah. Bracing himself for the impact, the canine collided into him and bit it's teeth into the side of his neck. Growling in pain, Bolt sunk his own jaws into the back of the canine, ripped the canine off his neck and slammed it into the burning wall; Bolt knew that this was not his average strength and the cause of all of it must have been that shot.

He then just noticed that his neck was no longer hurting and felt to be fully healed. He didn't have time to ponder on what else that K99 injection had done to him because the canine was already back up on it's feet. Snapping it's jaws, Bolt answered back by clamping his own teeth on the canine's neck, flipped it over himself and brought it down hard onto the tiled floor, making it heavily dent and crack. Then before either of them could so much as blink, thick, red colored veins came out from the sides of Bolt's body and grabbed the canine and dragged it close to Bolt and disappeared under the swiftly moving thick veins and disappeared into his body, where they came from. Bolt suddenly felt his head to ache in pain as he began to see images and hear voices that he didn't recognize.

_He was walking in some rundown alley, searching for something to eat or he would continue to starve through the night...A dart suddenly hit the side of his neck and then everything went dark. He woke up in a cage in the underground base of K9 Corps..._

_Being taken down a large hallway, he was taken into a lab where he watched as other dogs were given a green liquid shot inside of them. _

_"This K9 injection have better work this time or we'll be having another batch of freaks locked up in this place," A scientist said as he injected the liquid inside his body. _

_He felt stronger, his senses more advanced in every way and then as time passed on, his teeth painfully started becoming jagged. His fur was falling off his body and felt like it was on fire. Forced into a steel cell, all he knew from then on was pain and insanity._

Getting back to his normal self, Bolt began to understand what he had just done; he absorbed the dog and inherited it's memories. Scared of his own self, he glanced down at his paws to see they were no longer white furred, but black! Bringing a paw to his face, Bolt felt he was longer a White Shepherd, but a black Labrador. Panicked and worried over what happened to his body, he quickly felt his body changing and turned back into his normal self. Checking himself over, Bolt couldn't believe what he had just done. Taking several deep breaths, Bolt looked around his surroundings of the burning hall and destroyed labs. Just then his worry, his fear and sorrow turned into rage.

"What...did...YOU DO TO ME!"

* * *

_Come with me to another side in a world so cold and so dark_

_ A world so dark, a world so cold_  
_ A world where only some will go_  
_ But not return, when will they learn?_  
_ Where do they go? God only knows_  
_ Stay wide awake_


	4. Chapter 3: Black and White

**I thank you, MidnighttheDragon and The Grim Reader for lending Inu the White Shepherd and Dusk the Black Shepherd.**

* * *

_What would it take to push a dog, far enough to use to his jaws to take a human life? _

_What would drive someone completely over the edge to do something like that?_

**Black and White**_  
_

The furious barking, gun shots and screams of men were coming from all directions as Bolt tried to find his way out of the burning base. He had an idea on what was attacking the men who survived the explosion and had no intention of coming to the rescue; what they did to him, he found it unforgivable. The smell of the fires around him brought back strong memories how he had to guide Penny out of a burning studio; now the situation was different. He had to find a way out before the floors above came down and trap him in this wrecked underground base hidden in the desert. Or would he? The shot that scientist gave him, Bolt felt as though he hadn't seen all the surprises his bod_y_ could do but had to learn to control the freakish power to not _consume_ others_._ Either that or he wouldn't be going home and risk putting his family and others in danger.

Noticing a busted door with no fire signs of a fiery path, leading into a long and broken metal staircase that led him to the first floor. A lot of the steps were completely snapped off and had large gaps in them. Before, Bolt would have seen this as an impossible way to get out as a dog, now it was just a small obstacle. Bending low to the ground, Bolt jumped at the stairs in front and quickly began to move up the damaged stairs; they were barely strong enough to support his weight. Covering every gap by easily hopping over them and running at the side of the wall. As he got higher up in the levels, the sounds of bullets and barking grew louder.

Landing on a small foothold, Bolt entered through the entryway to find he wasn't on the level he needed to be. Instead it was a large hallway with blood all over the floor, bodies of dogs with the same deformities to the one Bolt had faced earlier and soldiers at the end shooting guns off at a young Pit Bull Terrier who was backing up at the bullets colliding with it's body; it suddenly became clear to Bolt that K9 Corps didn't just work on making injections for dogs.

The Pit Bull Terrier abruptly broke into a run at the soldiers as they continued to try and bring it down with bullets. The best it seemed to do was make the dog more motivated to attack them while Bolt was split between the choice on whether he should step in to help the dog or the soldiers? Before he came to a decision, the sound of a man's shriek of pain rang in Bolt's ears. Looking back at the sight, the dog had already got hold of one of the soldiers while the other one had ran off. Teeth gripped on his arm, the Pit Bull was chewing on his arm as he continued to scream.

"Come on, punk!" yelled the Pit Bull, biting on the soldier's vest started thrashing him. "Take these teeth! Come on!"

Bolt couldn't stand to watch the torture any longer. "That's enough!" he shouted, quickly moving into the hall.

The Pit Bull glanced over his shoulder with blood on his muzzle, black eyes and bullet wounds in his chest, he looked to be a dog zombie. Not answering Bolt's demand, the dog turned back to the soldier. Before Bolt could react, the Pit Bull bit down on the soldier's vest again, twirled around threw the man's body into the cement wall as if he was a simple rag doll.

"Call it evil what men do," the Pit Bull remarked, staring at the deceased body of a canine.

_"Call it evil what men do."_ Those words stirred in Bolt's memory for a short period until it immediately came to him in a second.

"Shady?" Bolt questioned, unsure if it was this was the fighter dog, that anonymous dog informed him of.

The Pit Bull suddenly let out a shout of pain and fell to the floor, holding his paws over his head. Slowly taking a step towards the dog, another soldier abruptly came running around the corner, shooting his gun off like a maniac. The Pit Bull swiftly jumped up and turned his back to Bolt to face the soldier. Heavily growling, the soldier quickly noticed him in his path and pulled the trigger on his gun to shoot the zombie-like dog. Soon as he pulled the trigger though, they both found the clip was empty.

"You need bullets!" urged the Pit Bull, smiling. "Hurry up, run!"

Before the soldier could reload or even blink, another dog figure swiftly came into view in front of Bolt and the Pit Bull and snapped it's teeth around the neck of the soldier; the fast figure was a fully grown Doberman with cropped ears and blood red eyes. The soldier dropped to the floor as the Doberman continued to keep it's teeth grasped around his neck.

Bolt stood there completely frozen as he watched the Doberman lick the blood seeping from the soldier's neck; he just then noticed the Doberman's tongue was shaped like a knife. Instead of wearing a collar, it was wearing a bail chain with five dog tags hanging from it. Throwing it's head up, the Doberman licked around it's muzzle and stepped over to the Pit Bull.

"Everyone is getting heavily impatient with you, Frankenstein," stated the Doberman with a hard-toned voice. "We're leaving. Now!"

"Of course. How selfish of me," replied the Pit Bull supposedly named Frankenstein, sarcastically. "Let's do all the things, you all want to do!"

The Doberman focused his eyes on Bolt. "Who is this?"

"One of us," said Frankenstein, turning his attention over to Bolt. "We're leaving now, bro."

From the look on the Doberman's and Frankenstein's eyes widening and gesturing towards him, Bolt took the hint and followed them. He wasn't exactly in the mood to challenge a vampiric dog, and from what he just said, there was more of them.

**_8_**

Reaching the first floor in short time, Bolt found it was pitch black from the sudden explosions. What had caused them? Bolt didn't want to know. Following the Doberman and Frankenstein through a hole in a thick steel door that looked like something tore through it instead of the explosives. The hole lead them into a long, dark staircase that was unaffected by the explosion. After a quarter of an hour of walking, the Doberman stopped and jumped through an open hatch in the ceiling.

"Ready to meet the rest of the family?" asked Frankenstein, following.

"I wasn't ready for any of this," Bolt responded more to himself than Frankenstein. Taking after him, he soon found himself in an small, abandoned hangar, along with five new dogs with appearances that made Bolt hard to believe his own eyes. There was another Doberman that appeared normal and standing close to the vampire type one.

Two wolf dogs, one with a blue colored coat and the other was covered from head to toe in what looked to be a black rock-like substance.

A black Great Dane with a long tongue shaped like some kind of reptile hanging out of it's mouth was dripping drops of acid onto the ground.

The last one he set his eyes upon gave Bolt a great sense of fear and a feeling of sorrow for what the dog was: four feet tall was a three headed Rottweiler with all six eyes focused on Bolt.

"I know..." Frankenstein whispered quietly in his ear. "Cerberus has a staring problem. Just don't_ count _on him to be a nice guy. Get it?"Bolt replied with an awkward look. Right now, Bolt didn't want to be stepping on any tails so he could safely leave and make his way home. But apparently Frankenstein seemed to know on what he was thinking because he whispered again in his ear. "You never met us and you'll probably never see us again. You want revenge? Then don't move. You most likely got a price on your head too."

"What?"

"Just shut up," clarified Frankenstein as the Doberman stepped in front of all of them.

"Too long we have been stuck in a living hell. Too long we have been the prototypes of the K9 Corporation. They put a lot of time and fools money into us-"

"And pointy things!" interrupted Frankenstein. "I got shot, with one of these!" He said picking up a large bullet with his teeth as everyone looked at him. "What? I did."

"Do you ever shut up, Frankenstein?" growled the blue wolf dog.

"No. Not when I'm awake, and I haven't slept for months."

"Enough!" the Doberman barked and continued. "I have been living in that base for nearly my entire. I let them inject me with needles. Cut me open and make me something less than a dog! And for what?" He inquired, getting fired up. His red eyes glowing in the darkness. " To be treated like a rat! WE'RE NOT LAB RATS! THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID! WE WILL KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM!" Every one of them barked out their agreement. "No human to be left alive! We'll take down every city we come across!"

"No!" Bolt stated, stepping up to face the Doberman. He was bigger than him but he wasn't going to stand for what the Doberman was declaring. "The base is destroyed and you're all free. That base must have been miles underground, so they'll think you're all dead. You can all go into hiding if you can't go back to your normal life."

The Doberman's eyes flashed again. "I never had a normal life! And none of us are going to hide like cowards, and you can either join us or you can die slow!"

Bolt glanced around at the other dog's faces before responding as bravely as he could. "No."

The Doberman replied with a swift tackle, pinning Bolt to the ground. Throwing his head up, Bolt saw the Doberman's teeth were about to bite him on his neck. Before Bolt could react to the attack, he felt something rip through the back of his neck and began covering his entire body with a pure black substance. The Doberman didn't see this sudden transformation as he was about to bite Bolt's neck and ended up biting the solid black substance.

"Aargh!" growled the Doberman, furiously backing away as he watched Bolt struggle to his feet.

The black substance covered him exactly like the wolf dog's rock armor but only fitted Bolt like a rubber suit, turned his eyes completely dark blue and shut his muzzle closed. Three short rows of sharp spikes formed around his neck and one row curved down on each of his legs.

"You too...immortal?"

Opening his mouth revealing sharper and black colored teeth, Bolt spoke, "Till I collapse, I guess."

Both staring into each others eyes and heavily growling, Frankenstein began circling around the two, yelling with a huge and sadistic smile, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Breaking the stare between them, Bolt charged into the Doberman's torso; making impact, Bolt kept charging until he broke the wall of the hangar and out into the desert. Bolt watched as the Doberman picked himself up and started laughing as if he found something hilarious.

"What fun! I haven't had a fight like this in ages!" spoke Vamp, seriously. "I truly applaud your skill...what is your name?"

"XCIX," Bolt answered. He wasn't going to give this freak his real name. Not when it could lead to him knowing he has a person.

"XCIX. You can call me, Vamp."

Snarling, Bolt charged at him again, but this time Vamp sped out of the way. Going after him again and again, Vamp kept bolting out of the way with heavy speed; he was toying with him. Furious, Bolt felt his armor melt away, lifting his new weight and back to his normal form. Taking another chance of catching Vamp, Bolt finally managed to pin him down, though it came with a heavy consequence: bringing his head up, Vamp sank his teeth into Bolt's neck and clung on as Bolt tried to fight him off. Feeling tremendous pain in his neck, Bolt felt his body changing again; his head became encased in the symbiotic suit again, this time his whole head became covered in spikes.

"Bite this!" snarled Bolt as the spikes shot up in length and went through Vamp's throat.

Immediately releasing Bolt, Vamp backed off, staggering in his walk as he was greatly bleeding from his throat and coughing up blood. Dropping to the ground, Vamp was dead and the fight was done.

"Vamp!" screamed the other Doberman, rushing out to his body. "Vamp? Are you gone?" she spoke, fully depressed and heartbroken."Why am I forced to watch the ones I love die? I've been punished enough!"

Going back to his normal form again, Bolt started to slowly back away from her and Vamp's body. Looking back on the others, their faces hard to read. Were they going to come at him next or let him leave? Until he was at a safe distance, Bolt turned around and started running as fast as he could. No one seemed to be interested in Bolt's departure. He was going home and hopefully forget about all of what happened here.

Laying over Vamp's body, the Doberman continued to cry as the rest of the Major K9s began to head out. Giving a small kiss to Vamp's muzzle, his body breathed out cold air.

"There's no need for sympathy," said Vamp, opening his eyes."I died once already."

"Vamp?"

Getting to his feet, he looked into her eyes. "I can't die twice."

**_8_**

Deep underground in the heavily destroyed base, everything was pitch black except for flying sparks and flashing lights. Lurking around a damaged food court with tables turned over, debris and litter all over the floor was a female white Shepherd. Around eight years old, she had a gleaming white coat, beautiful face and a small golden locket around her neck. Without any idea on how she was finally free from her torture and pain. All she knew was trapped in here and had to find a way out. Hearing a small noise of something running behind her, she whipped around not seeing anything.

"Hello?" she called out_, _nervously. Peering around the darkness, she could definitely see something moving. "Hello? Do you possibly know any way out of here?"

The mysterious figure was silent for a moment and then began stepping closer to her. Getting more nearer on every step, she didn't fear the figure until a light suddenly flashed over it and it was revealed to be a furless, deformed dog with black and red skin. Fearing the hideous dog, the white Shepherd began to back away until she heard another figure moving behind her. Completely scared, she turned away and ran into the dark till seconds later she hit a wall she didn't see in front of her.

"Ah!" she gasped in pain, rubbing her head and feeling her skin crawl. "Not again," she begged looking at her paw as it slowly turned from white to black for awhile and quickly changed back.

Hearing loud growling from behind her, she glanced back to see two of the deformed dogs were right in front of her. Consumed in fear, her paws started turning black again and spreading through her entire body.

"I don't think she likes being frightened," spoke out a male Russian's voice, firmly speaking from the blackness.

The deformed canines looked back to see two white eyes coming from the dark. Turning their attention off the white Shepherd, the canines jumped into the dark where the white eyes were coming from. Noises of barking and growling rang out from the dark, whines, a scream of anger and then silence. Frozen in her spot, the white Shepherd watched as a black Shepherd stepped out with it's face bleeding, ears bitten off and bleeding profusely. Before the white Shepherd could even say a word, the black Shepherd's face began to rapidly heal; his ears grew back, his face's skin and fur came back good and clean along with his other wounds.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Inu," replied the white Shepherd. Thankful for the rescue.

"I'm Dusk," he replied. "If you want to get out of here, just follow me, I'll get you out."

Inu looked at her paws slowly going back to being white fur once more. Answering with a curt nod, Dusk began to lead the way out, stating as he walked.

"You can trust me."

* * *

_Here comes the rain and thunder now_  
_Nowhere to run, to run to now_  
_I'll disappear, you'll wonder how_  
_Lookin' for me, I'm underground_


	5. Chapter 4: K99 Rising

_"Breaking news, the state of California is being overrun with deformed dogs that are beyond rabid! No one seems to know where they came from but numerous reports..."_

_"Civilians are being evacuated from their homes and taken away from this bloody crisis... the death toll is rising and there are still many people missing... Don't leave your homes!"  
_

_"What are these things! Where did they come from? Because there is no way those are dogs! They infected my dog and turned her into one of them! My own dog...tried to kill me!"  
_

_"Oh my God! This Rottweiler had three heads! I swear it had three heads!"  
_

_"The army is now involved and is trying to quarantine this infection in canines. We will update you soon on this K9 story as soon as we hear from Major Price...Keep your pets and yourselves away from any sign of these dogs!"  
_

_"That wasn't a Doberman, that was Dracula himself! He bled my dog dry; I saw it with my own eyes! THESE ARE NO LONGER DOGS OR MAN'S BEST FRIEND! THEY'RE K9 FREAKS!"_

_"I don't why this is happening! I just want to wake up from this nightmare..."_

_"My brother was out on his boat and what I guess what he thought was a shark turned out to be a Wolf dog swimming in the water! It just came out of nowhere and dragged him down under! It's hard to believe but..."_

_"It had this giant tongue and was dripping some kind of acid..."  
_

_"We don't know what caused this. We don't know why this has happened. Rest assured though, this infection will be contained and taken care of. Until we get to the bottom of this, the military is doing all they can to prevent this from getting any further."_

_"A Pit Bull Terrier was just reported on the east side of Los Angeles, chewing on... It's a mystery on how the reports of a few dogs remain uninfected and just disappear as soon as the soldiers arrive to the site..."_

_"This just came in: a white Shepherd formerly known as Bolt the Superdog on a television show had came up as infected once his owner, Penny Dowel arrived to the evacuation point... Bolt it seems is one of the few that is a unique K9 and is classified as highly dangerous...  
_

_"The White Shepherd, Bolt was already well trained to reacting to dangerous situations... It was reported that Bolt had disappeared for a few days and returned... There must be a connection between all of this... The white Shepherd known as Bolt is classified as dangerous and on the loose..."_

"Aha ha ha ha! ...Bizzie!" called the black Pit Bull Terrier.

"What?" answered a female puppy's voice.

"Come here baby! Bring daddy's collar, he's gotta take care of some bad men!"

**K-99 Rising**

_"It's OK, Bolt," said Penny reassuringly, holding me tight as a soldier held up a scanner shaped like a gun to my right eye. I honestly didn't know whether I would show up as infected since I had received the bite of a K9 but hadn't lost my fur or my mind. I was obviously given something that could take it.  
_

_A sudden buzz from the scanner made the soldier shake his head as he declared I was infected..._

_"He's not infected!" Penny in an angry voice as her mom held her back; I silently growled, feeling the veins in his body creeping around me. I had learned quickly that the power was triggered by my instinct and knew I had to remain calm. No matter what, I would not be leaving Penny's side. _

_Before I realzed it, the leash Penny had on me was snatched away and she quickly burst into tears. "HE'S NOT INFECTED! BOLT!"_

_The sound of Penny screaming my name and crying triggered me. Seeing Penny and her mom being taken away while I was being dragged off by another soldier to a tent. I easily pulled out of the restraint and dragged the soldier along, running to get back to Penny. "I'm coming Penny!"_

_Before I could make it to her outstretched hand, the sound of gunfire came crashing in my ears and bullets entered all around my body. The pain was indescribable but it ended as quick as it came; the lights and sounds in my world went out and off. In the middle of being shot, I saw Penny's heavily crying face but I was even more sad than her... I knew she was then going to witness the next thing to happen. The lights and sounds went out in my world as I dropped to concrete supposedly dead. What happened next though...it even took me by surprise. The soldiers put enough bullets in me to tear my body into a bloody pool, I was either regenerating slowly or my weakness had finally been found to end my nightmare. I have yet to figure that one out.  
_

_Waking up was something I half hoped I wouldn't do; however, I did. Soon as I opened my eyes, the memories of a soldier named Jake Cross were all inside my mind. Everything he knew, I suddenly knew. Wasn't hard to figure out what I or the K-99 injection just did: I consumed him. Feeling remorse for the action couldn't bother me at the moment because soldiers were now cocking their guns to try and finish me off again. Amongst the large and screaming crowd, I could only hear Penny sobbing, and for some reason, the consuming, the guns and soldiers meant nothing to me. I just wanted to get to her and reminder her of my one true power: loyalty to my person.  
_

_The familiar black armour came covered my entire body again and shut my mouth closed. My eyes turned dark blue, three rows of spikes twirled around my neck, a row down my spine to end of my tail and curved ones on the front of my legs. Rushing past all the soldiers, I broke through the barricade, raced through the space of the building and went crashing through a window to land on the runway. I didn't know how or get a chance to remove the armour protecting my body; the plane was in the air and flying away. Shooting for another chance, I ran up the side of the building I crashed out of only to once again have my armour slow me down.__ All I managed to get was a look Penny looking at me with a broken heart from the window of the plane. Then just like that, the black armour melted away around my head, giving her the look that she may not see again- not my dog face; no. My heartbroken face._

_Still crying heavily, the last thing she gave me before I could no longer see her, even with my improved vision. The words I heard all the time, I knew well enough to read her lips when she said it: "I love you." The next thing I found myself doing was supposed to be impossible for dogs: my vision became blurry because tears were now leaking in my eyes. I didn't have to think hard to understand why I was able to have the ability to cry... I never felt so ashamed of myself and just wanted her back. But from what I was now, it seemed that was no longer possible.  
_

_Forgetting where I was, running on the roof of that building only bought me that small moment of what I guess you can call our goodbye. A helicopter soon hovered over me with what was without a doubt a machine gun implanted inboard. Instinctively, the K-99 or myself wrapped the armour back around my head; from sad and heartbroken, my mood abruptly turned into white hot anger. I scowled furiously with my dangerous blue eyes, seeing soldiers trying to kill me again. Jumping off the building, I landed hard, cracking the concrete underneath me as the men on the ground retaliated my firing their guns at me and that neither helped with stopping me or easing my temper. I struck back by charging into the soldier nearest in front of him down to the ground with my heavy weight, I stomped a paw down on his ribs as a satisfying loud crack and a scream of pain reached my ears._

_Facing the other soldiers, they now finally understood of how unstoppable I have become; their guns were silent. Fear spread across their faces. Looking back at the soldier I was still standing on, I noticed a shiny object hanging off his belt: a silver grenade. Ripping it off him with my jaws, I knew exactly what would happen if I pulled the pin on it thanks to Jake Cross' memories and I had already made up my mind on what I was going to do. With the grenade still in my mouth, I yanked the pin out with a claw. _

_Running at the soldiers, the K-99 armour began to melt away..._

_BOOM!_

_Everything went pitch black after that action. The explosion caused the trucks around us become pieces of flaming junk and the airport ablaze. None of that mattered to me though because I was still alive. That's right, I hoped that explosion was going to kill me but it didn't. A raven landed on what was left of my body and instantly the K-99 consumed it in and I came back like I haven't even been anywhere near the explosion. Walking out of Los Angeles with my head down wasn't going to make me forget of what I did or feel better about myself... Emotional pain was driving me to insanity. I ran into the city, began ripping, biting, clawing and consuming K9s and soldiers. To me, I was ending the pain of the K9s but the soldiers... They were just in the way of doing what had to be done._

_**8**_

_Surrounded by dozens of K9s in the streets, I was going through them like they were cheap chew toys. Bolt was dying along with those K9s, XCIX was becoming more of an appropriate name for me. I killed so many of them, I had become blood drunk. Consuming the last one to fall at my paws, I felt more stronger and less sane. I was no longer a pure white from all that killing. My fur coat was literally soaked from all their blood spilled out. I sat on the ground having a weird feeling going on inside of me; I had just wiped out a swarm of the infected K9s and I wasn't tired or felt the need to sleep._

_The sound of footsteps began to crash around me. They sounded close but they weren't coming in my direction. Instinctively, I followed the sound and began hearing the sound of gunfire, barking and screams. Coming around a large building, I came to see a sickening sight: The Major K9 Vamp had his teeth bitten down on a soldier's neck and was drinking his blood._

_"Still ticking, huh?" I growled as I stepped forward. Looking up at me with his red eyes, I saw where I drove spikes into his head had scars all over.  
_

_Dropping the soldier, his long tongue licked around his bloody muzzle. "Unfortunately, hell had no vacancies."_

_I stepped closer, wiling and ready to tear him apart properly this time._

_He raised a paw."Don't be so hasty! I know all about you, Bolt."_

_"What? How-"_

_"The blood that flowed into my mouth when I came to bite your neck, it told me everything! We're not that different brother!"_

_"Save it!" I advanced closer, now only about ten feet apart. "You're no brother of mine!"_

_"You're starting to bore me, so let's cut to the chase. I'm offering you another chance to join us in destroying the human race. Take down every city as the K9s clear a path for us. I know every name of scientist that turned us into what we are and who was responsible for the outbreak. You can have your revenge, Bolt."  
_

_Flashing images of when I got pierced with that needle came into my mind as my neck started tingling; I put a paw up to it. The man who destroyed my life was in Vamp's knowledge. Before I could respond to those words, a grenade came bouncing in between the two of us._

_BOOM!_

_Blown away through the glass windows of the building I was in front of, I ended up crashing into the steel doors of an elevator. Snapping back up, I ran back outside to see Vamp sticking to the wall of the tall building opposite, looking at me with a devilish grin and started running up. The loud noise of the helicopter had me look up to see it was them who tried to kill us with that grenade; I took after Vamp. Reaching the roof with Vamp, we both had our eyes locked on the soldier holding a bazooka in his hands. _

_Not letting the chance of us being blown up again, we both ran and jumped off the side of the building and straight inside of the helicopter. I didn't see what Vamp was doing to the man because I took my focus on the pilot. I got shot once in the chest and twice in my head as he tried to stop me, but all that did was increase my rage. Ripping out the control stick with my teeth, my front leg then turned into a giant, curved blade and I cut right into the dashboard of it all. The helicopter was going down and I had no intention of saving the pilot; In a way, he reminded me of the henchmen from the show and I really hated them! _

_Thinking of my hate towards these kind of men, it lead me back to thinking of Penny. I totally forgot where I was as I remembered her crying, trying to say how I wasn't one of the K9s. By the time I remembered that, it was too late to save the pilot, only enough time to jump out! I leapt out and landed on the edge of the building to watch as the chopper hit the streets. Immediately a large number of K9s came running out to claim the body of the pilot on whether he was alive or not._

_"Excellent, brother!" Vamp laughed walking towards me with that evil smile._

_I stopped him in his tracks by turning my leg back into a blade and held it at his throat._

_"I'll take that name now," I whispered dangerously. "Who caused the outbreak?"_

_Vamp had daggers in his eyes but he gave up the name. "...Gray Fox the Russian."_

_My leg turned back to normal._

_"You stay out of my way," I spoke turning my back to him, ready to jump off the building. _

_"What about my offer!" growled Vamp. "This world can be ours! Reshaped in our image as every human will cease to exist!" Vamp extended his paw.  
_

_Every thought I had of rage and revenge suddenly turned on Penny; the way she laughed, smiled, spoke to me and held me... I reached out and took Vamp's paw, my eyes turned dark blue. "I don't think so." Gripping him hard, I flipped him over my head and sent him falling down to the ruins. The K9s suddenly became focused on their new meal. Turning away from the sight, I began running from rooftop to rooftop until I reached the city limits and out into the world. _

_"Penny, stay safe. We'll be back together soon... Gray Fox, I'm going to make you pay!"_

_**8**__****__  
_

_I don't know, I don't know what caused, I don't know what caused me to be this wayme to be this way_  
_I don't know, I don't know by I probably be this way til my dying day_  
_I don't know why I'm so, I'm so cold beat bangs, I don't need to say_  
_I guess this is how you made me_

_This story would have been abandoned and this chapter wouldn't have been made if it wasn't for my brother from a far, J Rabbit. A guy who never ceases to quit on this site, MidnighttheDragon, the guy who BETAs my work to make this story great and readable, NoShame247 and Onyx for reviewing a chapter that not only inspired him to come back to writing but also me. _

_I'll try to update this more quicker._


	6. Mother of XCIX

**Mother of XCIX**

Speeding through the desert, Bolt's paws thundering against the sand, the wind blowing in his face... memories of many dogs clouding his mind but none of them of any use except to change into their form: Rottweiler, Labrador, Bulldog and other breeds and some mixed; also that human. He wondered if he could become the soldier and walk on two legs? But he felt he was already enough of a monster with enough power, he didn't dare try. Secondly, the power seemed to have a mind of it's own. He could barely remember what he did from trying to end his life. Like he went to sleep and woke up at the sight of Vamp.

Even though there were many minds in his one, he could feel changes in his body besides the new powers he had found: armour, night vision, blades wherever his body called, consuming, strength, speed and others he felt that he had yet to find out about himself. Bolt noticed his body had grown in size. Like every K-9 he had taken and consumed had gradually made him bigger. All these changes inside of him, despite that he threw Vamp off a building and was K-9 dinner, Bolt had a suspicion that they would meet again.

Bolt travled many miles, knowing he was going to eventually make it to the city of Las Vegas. What he would find there though? Vamp came to Los Angeles but the others, where were they? Either way, he knew they were not dead; not yet. As he made his way to the city, he thought about what he was to do and so far all he could think of was this: Learn who Gray Fox is and determine his fate. Track down the Majors and do what is necessary to finish them.

These plans though he thought of though. Wasn't this like the show he was in? Was this his acting mind coming back to life? Because this wasn't fiction, this was real now! Someone didn't stuff him in a container and flipped a switch to give him powers. A needle was injected in his neck, killed him and he woke up in a morgue!

Knowing he was not far from the city now, Bolt suddenly thought of the K-9 Corps. base. It was where it all started. Could there be some answers there? Instinctively, without even really knowing what he was doing, Bolt slowed down in his tracks. He wish he could tell himself that he wouldn't possibly be able to find that base but he knew exactly where he came from to get home. Matter of fact, he was already making his way towards it. Was fate leading him back there or was it something else? Something inside of him that wants to go back too?

A couple of minutes later, he found himself at the hangar where he and Vamp had their disagreement. His blood still stained the sand but the rest of any evidence of the Majors wasn't around anymore. He entered the hangar and looked down the way where he exited the base without any thought of coming back. The base was blown up inside, where was the point of entering? He wanted to turn around and leave, get his job over with so he can resume the life he has with Penny. She still loves me, he told himself. But as if his legs were controlling him, he entered.

_**8**_

Inside of the ruined base hallways, debris on the floor, ceilings caved in, small fires still lingering and many other things shattered, Bolt removed every obstacle with ease. For some reason, he knew where he was going. Or did XCIX know? Something was here, he was sure of it.

Forcing metal elevator doors in front of him open, Bolt looked down to see a long drop was below him. Without hesitation, Bolt stepped off and dived down. Speeding down the drop, Bolt landed on the elevator making it crumple like a cardboard box. Coming to open the door in front of him, he found himself back inside the destroyed morgue. What was here? Noticing the table he laid on fallen to the floor, he walked over and examined it. He smelt it to have the smell of burnt metal enter his strong nostrils. His ear suddenly twitched from a small noise and he raised his head up.

"Hello?" Bolt called out, looking around with no one in sight. "Is anyone here?"

He took a deep whiff of his surroundings and picked up a new scent. Weirdly, a flowery scent. Whipping his head around, Bolt faced the morgue lockers in front of him. There was something beyond those lockers! Backing himself up a small pace, Bolt quickly charged at the lockers sending a massive dent in the cold metal.

"Metal is stronger than I thought," said Bolt aloud. "I'm going to need some help."

Then as if his body was listening, he felt the black armor ooze out of his head and wrap around his entire body. Only what was different about this was now his head had three sharp half-circular blades on each side of his muzzle and the middle of his head. One word came to mind as he felt the blades appear on his head: _Monster._ Still... useful. Ramming his head against the metal, the job was much easier. The metal was being cut like paper and he was chewing at the metal as if it were his regular dog food. A moment later, Bolt gave one last bang against the wall clearing a big enough hole for him to enter through.

Going through it, he instantly found himself in a small room with a large containment unit in the middle of it. The containment unit was see through but must have been some hard material. Inside of it was a young, pure German Shepherd laying there, curled up in a ball. On the door of the container, it stated.

_PROJECT MOTHER_

So it's a female, thought Bolt, creeping towards the container. He stared at her for a long minute. She didn't seem to know Bolt was in her presence. Without even knowing what he was doing next, the blades melted into his head and was replaced with tiny spikes all around his head. He had to free this dog from her prison. Placing his paw on the container, Bolt called to her.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you out of there!"

The German Shepherd stayed still. Was the glass sound proof or was she deaf? It wouldn't have surprised him seeing all the crazy experiments with the others. They might have affected her senses. Swinging his head back, Bolt smashed his spiked head in to the glass, shattering it easily. The German Shepherd looked up as Bolt stepped inside.

"Are you alright?" asked Bolt.

She glared at him with a blank look. She looked very young. Clearly younger than him; maybe she was a little frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," stated Bolt, offering a paw to her.

The blank expression suddenly turned into an evil smile. Before he could react, the German Shepherd gripped her teeth around Bolt's neck and his powers wouldn't trigger in defense. Circling around with Bolt in her jaws, she swung him right through the glass. Hitting the wall, Bolt didn't feel any pain but he was so confused on why she attacked him. The German Shepherd jumped out of the container and walked up to him.

"I am the reason," she said quietly.

"I don't understand," said Bolt, staring up at her from the ground.

"Let me show you," said the German Shepherd.

Extending her paw towards his head, she touched him and abruptly he could see through the eyes of the German Shepherd that she was locked in a cage. In front of her was many people looking at her like she was found gold.

_"For years, we've been searching for the right dog who would be able to hold the injection. I think we now have our dog for the Black Dog project."_

_"You have better be right!" growled a Russian's voice. "I've wasted too much money on this, I am ready to shut this operation down! Take the dog to the lab and run tests before you confirm anything."_

_A loud explosion erupted in the room, the German Shepherd panicked in her cage as guns started going off. Voices screaming, scientists running, the Russian appeared in front of her cage and began dragging her out. Just then a blade suddenly pierced through the man's shoulder; a long rope was attached to the blade._

_"Get over here!" screamed a voice and the Russian was pulled back as he screamed._

The scene suddenly ended and Bolt looked up at her. Did she just show him a memory? Dazed from the sudden attack and from what he just seen, Bolt watched the German Shepherd head out the hole. Before she departed, she turned out.

"I am your mother," she spoke and dashed off.

"Wait!" shouted Bolt, getting up to his feet. "I need answers! What happened to you? What's happening to me?"

Running after her, he rushed to the elevator doors and looked up to see she was moving faster than him and almost to the top.

"WAIT!"

Chasing after her, Bolt sped up the walls, down the hallways, smashed through the weak ceilings to try and beat her out of the base so he could catch her. Busting out of the former exit, Bolt positioned himself at the exit, ready to tackle her if he had to. Waiting and waiting, it wasn't until several minutes passed that Bolt had accepted the fact that she was gone without a trace.

Angered, Bolt screamed out to the night, "WHERE ARE YOU?-!"

* * *

Got questions like why she wasn't in the intro? You'll see.


End file.
